


People Like You Have No Imagination (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Soft M'Baku (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: M'Baku plans the baby shower, with little help from his love.





	People Like You Have No Imagination (Fictober Submission)

Monica was at her wits end. Every week that passes, she thanks God that it is one more closer to her due date. At 34 weeks pregnant, she looked as though she was ready to pop if she just sneezed, but no. Still a whole month and a half until she and M’Baku meet their baby boy. 

Don’t get her wrong, Monica had a lot of excitement when thinking about her baby boy coming into the world. She would always imagine this little brown cherub being placed in her arms; soft, plump, beautiful and all theirs. M’Baku had the nursery set up soon as Monica passed her first trimester, he was so excited. The nursery was a beautiful greyish blue with plenty of paintings a decals of animals and ABCs and 123s of various languages, in the best lit room in the house. 

However, one thing that has been a thorn in her side was the planning of the baby shower. Monica wished they had planned it earlier in her pregnancy when she was still cute and petite, but her consistent weight gain was noticeable and she felt self conscious. Not only that, but her heartburn was persistent, she needed the restroom every half hour, and her feet were so swole, she couldn’t wear anything other than hospital socks or M’Baku’s shoes; and the way those things smelled, she’d rather have the socks.

Monica sat in the easy chair in their nursery, rocking back and forth as M’Baku sat on the floor, twisting the screwdriver in a leg joint of the crib. 

“Have you given any more thought to the party?” M’Baku asks.

Monica sighs, staring at the ceiling. Monica was so done with the planning process: she was over it, beside it, under it, everywhere but on top of it. 

“It is not a party. Parties are supposed to be fun, this is not.”

M’Baku clicks his tongue at you. “Now, what is a celebration of our child, but a party?”

“I know, and I celebrate him everyday! I just don’t get why we have to host an event where the majority of people just want to be nosy about my body and its functions in relation to the baby. I’m not trying to impress anyone,”

M’Baku turns to crib over to start tightening the other side of it. “I know, love. I told you I can be the crowd control. My family is bigger anyway, so it’ll be mostly Jabari folk there, and I can handle my own people.”

Monica groans out loud with an epiphany. “And then there’s that! Your family with mine, specifically our mothers. M’Baku, we cannot have them together in the same room.”

M’Baku shrugs. “They handled themselves well at the wedding reception. This should be no different.”

Monica gives M’Baku a glare of disdain. “That’s only because there was alcohol there. Mix that with a DJ, and they were best of buds. If you want a successful baby shower, you can’t let it be a dry one.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Hell, I need it myself.”

M’Baku looks to her sympathetically, putting down his tool to crawl over to her. He makes growls and purr noises that catch her attention. When she sees his broad frame meandering across the floor on his hands and knees, she busts out laughing, holding her mountain of a stomach.

“Stoooop! You’re going to make me pee!” Monica exclaims as she wipes tears out of her eyes.

M’Baku gave her his signature gap toothed smile as he sat at her feet, taking one socked foot in his highly capable hands for massage.

Monica moaned softly, closing her eyes as his fingers released her tension little by little. This was almost better than sex for her nowadays. Positions had gotten challenging with their child growing more and more, she got breathless easily and irritable; but M’Baku was a champ about it all, finding a multitude of ways to please her otherwise.

“Have you thought about what kind of cake you want?” He asks, voice as soft as a babbling brook.

Monica shakes her head. “I don’t know. Get a box of mix and make it ourselves for like, $5. Get two, and the whole party is fed.”

M’Baku pauses his pulsing fingertips, forcing you to listen to him. “No, we have to have a cake that looks good in pictures, as well as tastes delicious. Like, one in the shape of a toy truck, or something.”

“Ugh, you have been watching the TLC network, haven’t you?” Monica whimpers.

M’Baku smirks to himself as he switches to her other puffy foot. “Whatever my inspirations, I agree that this should be entertaining as well as joyful for everyone involved. My child will not be eating $5 cake mix, but a cake with the best buttercream and fondant a baker can put together.”

Monica surrenders with a nod. “Fine, fine. Sounds great.”

M’Baku widens his eyes paternally as he continues. “And you know we have to do games…”

“Anything but the mushed candy bar in a diaper. I will throw up on sight, I don’t care. Not at my party.” She insists, shivering with disgust.

M’Baku nods excitedly. “That’s more like it. Make some demands! It’s better than nothing.”

Monica sits up a little. “Yeah, we do a name guessing game and the clothespin one and call it a day!”

M’Baku rolls his eyes. “People like you have no imagination. That is maybe 20 minutes worth of activities.”

Monica glares at him with daggers. “People like me? People that are bearing your fruit? People that are getting 3 hours of sleep max because this baby is already at full term weight before being due, cuz he is WAY too Jabari for me to comfortably hold? Would you like to trade places??”

M’Baku makes soothing noises, sticking his lip out pitifully. “Come now, love. Don’t hurt my feelings. I’m sorry to have offended you.”

Monica whines as he sits up on his knees, kissing her cheek, jawline and neck, breaking her frustration as she squirms and laughs involuntarily.

“Haha! Ok, ok! M’Baku!” Monica giggles.

M’Baku pulls Monica to him, holding her leaning body in his arms as he strokes her spine, another sore spot for her that he magically cures with his touch.

Monica hugs his shoulders as her belly hangs between them, baby boy becomes more active when they are connecting.

Monica breaths in M’Baku’s musk, one of the few smells that doesn’t upset her stomach. “I just want to be normal again. I don’t mean to be mean or distant. I just want my body back, when it was cute and active, and I was happy and pleasant: able to do more, so I’m ready for this baby.”

“You haven’t changed much to me at all. I see you when you look at the little ones tiny clothes, your face lights up and you do the ‘aww’ face.” She rolls her eyes, but smiles, hugging him tighter. “And when you can’t rest, you come here to look around, resting your hand on your belly, praying out loud for him. Don’t think it’s unnoticed.” M’Baku sits her up, looking into her eyes. “It is all so alluring and spellbinding how natural you are in becoming a mother before he has even gotten here. And your body is an oasis for our child to grow strong and healthy, so indeed, you are doing plenty of the work here. I just want us to have a good time with our loved ones before you give birth, so we can look back at the craziness of it all for years to come….and that is not done with Betty Crocker and clothespins.”

Monica looked her man over, his face was the most angelic one she’d ever see on a man; the roundness would keep him looking youthful for decades. She wanted to swim in his eyes, and curl up on a cold day in his full lips; if this baby gets any of these features, he will be a force to be reckoned with.

“Oook. Fine. Maybe the cake can be a forest style cake, with animals and stuff. It seems more fitting, you think?”

M’Baku grinned 100 watts. “Now that is a good idea, entle.” M’Baku holds her stomach, holding his face close. “I told you, Mama is not always basic.”


End file.
